


CEO Private Time

by breakfastatmilliways



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastatmilliways/pseuds/breakfastatmilliways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips and Sjin have a little chat after blowing up Nano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CEO Private Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just the first of a few fics that I've previously posted on tumblr and such. I finally got myself an account on here, so I'd like to share most of my writing on here as well. 
> 
> Also, if it isn't obvious from the fic itself, this is set immediately after Kim's Apprentice episodes with Sips.

“You know, I really have missed this place.” Sjin was saying as he worked on patching up the wall that had been damaged in the whole… Nano-disposal thing. He did feel slightly bad about that, but not bad enough to regret it. As much as he loved working on the farm, there was just something about Sipsco that still felt like home. 

Sips, meanwhile, was doing what Sips did best. Sitting on his ass by the pool and watching Sjin do all of the work. Most people would probably have been bothered by this, but it had been their routine for so long that Sjin didn’t even really notice or care. 

“It  _is_  pretty fantastic, isn’t it?” Sips questioned, looking up at the office building that towered above them. So what if it was empty? It looked fucking badass, and in the grand scheme of things, isn’t that what mattered?

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a while as Sjin finished up the first task of his newly reinstated job. Or at least, the silence seemed like a comfortable one to Sips. It soon became apparent that it was more of a contemplative one for his employee and partner.

“Sips?” He piped up as he placed one final block and stepped back to examine his handiwork. It wasn’t the best build he’d ever done, but it would do for now. He had more important things on his mind anyway. He turned to look at the oddly gray skinned man, hesitating for a moment more before finally saying what was on his mind. “You think you’ll actually stick around for a while this time?”

Sips’ frequent disappearances and ‘vacations’ weren’t really a topic that either of them had ever broached before. Communication between the two of them usually consisted of nothing but a bunch of nonsense talk and more than the occasional playful jab at one another, and Sjin suddenly wasn’t sure that he had made the right decision in asking. The other man had always been a bit difficult to read, with his constant monotone and relatively unexpressive face, and now was no exception. The silence stretched on a bit longer than Sjin was comfortable with before Sips finally spoke. 

“Yeah, maybe. I kinda feel like I don’t have a choice now. If I leave, who’s gonna keep you from ruining perfectly good dirt with your stupid melons and shit? I mean jeese, what the fuck were you thinking?” From anyone else, this would have come across as a somewhat apathetic insult, but Sjin had known Sips long enough to recognize that tiny hint of affection in his otherwise dull tone, and he couldn’t really help the smile that formed on his face upon hearing it.

“Good. You can’t keep expecting me to just take care of the place when you decide to up and abandon it. What the hell kind of a boss are you, anyway? You’re meant to be here sippin’ on a cocktail and keeping me in line.” He scolded, walking over to Sips and prodding him once in the chest, right in the center of the square of the silly little spaceman suit. How they’d wound up with such a ridiculous makeshift uniform, he couldn’t even really recall, but he suddenly felt very out of place in his old farming duds. 

“If I’m working here again, I’m going to need to get changed. Slip off these old overalls… put on something a bit tighter…” He mentioned in a jokingly sultry tone, giving Sips a cheeky wink. 

“Yeah, you get on that you big dumb dumb. How am I supposed to watch your ass while you work in some shitty baggy overalls?” Sips laughed as he spoke, and Sjin felt a very familiar old stirring of adoration inside of him. Out of everyone he knew, Sips had the greatest laugh, and there was no feeling quite like knowing that he had been the one to cause him to do so. It occurred to him quite suddenly that it wasn’t really the Sipsco compound that felt like home to him. It didn’t really matter  _where_  he was, because home was very obviously anywhere that contained Sips himself. 

Maybe these sappy thoughts were just getting the better of him, but he didn’t even really think about what he was saying when he found himself murmuring, “I’ve really missed you.” There was yet another moment of uncomfortable silence as he felt he’d said the wrong thing, and he opened his mouth to come up with some kind of an excuse before Sips managed to cut him off. 

“What, d’you think I came back just to show little miss NanoNano around?” He asked, his tone extremely matter of fact. “I was getting you off that farm and back here if I had to drag your ass kicking and screaming.” 

Another silence stretched out, with just the two of them staring at one another, before Sjin decided that his impulsiveness had been working out quite well so far, so why stop there? He took advantage of their proximity to lean down and plant a kiss squarely on Sips’ lips. It was meant to be a momentary peck, an experiment, really, but he found that Sips seemed very eager to ensure that he didn’t pull away as he grabbed the straps of his overalls to pull him in closer as he kissed back. This was a sort of enthusiasm that Sjin had never really seen in Sips, and he wasn’t about to complain about it. 

A minute or so later, they came up for air, and for just a second, had that typical post make out ‘let’s be sappy and gaze into each other’s eyes’ moment. Then the moment was over as Sips shoved him away and gave him a slap on the ass. 

“I thought we agreed you were gonna get out of those fucking overalls. Hop to it, asshole.” 

“Yes sir, Sips sir. Right away sir.” Sjin replied with a laugh, only to be met with another of those amazing laughs in return. Yeah, killing Nano had  _definitely_  been a worthwhile endeavor. 


End file.
